In Chains
by Lozzietta
Summary: Zero has been locked in basement because he is too dangerous to the day students. He has been there days, starving, when his enemy Kaname comes to pay him a visit... KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

In Chains

The room was dark. Situated at the bottom of the school in the basement, the only light that entered the room was restricted through 2 small windows situated close to the lofty ceiling. It was night, but the moon was full so its pale light filtered through and came to rest upon a dark smudge on the stone floor. Apart from that small pool of light, the rest of the room was cast in shadow.

If it wasn't for the occasional jangle of chains and the sound of heavy breathing you would never have known that the room was occupied. The prisoner lay slumped against the wall staring at his knees, his head tilted forward so that his silver hair fell into his eyes. You could tell that he had once cared about his appearance, but now his once pristine white shirt was grubby and torn and his matted hair had lost its shine. His wrists were chaffed and bloody for he had been chained to the wall, his arms raised to head height. It was obvious that he had struggled against his restraints but had succumbed to failure, so now he stared furiously at his legs, frustration building up inside of him.

Thoughts raced through his mind: _When I get out of here, I will kill every one of those blood sucking bastards... Why do I need to be stuck in here?...wait...it's safer for me to be in here, away from the day students...I am a threat, a danger...a danger to Yuuki...Yuuki... She must be so ashamed of me... Why did she help me, she just made me worse...Yuuki...I'm so sorry... _A tear slid down his cheek. Why had he have to become this, an uncontrollable monster? Surely life had already given him enough shit to deal with, killing his family in front of his 8 year old eyes? Instead it had dished him up more pain and torture to deal with. He had been cursed to become a vampire. Just the word made his skin crawl. Fury erupted up inside of him, and he slammed his fists against the wall, screaming curses at life itself. The cuffs ripped into his already torn skin, opening up partially healed wounds. Blood dripped down his arms and soaked into his already dirty shirt. The pain felt good though; it was what he deserved, but it made him grow faint. "Kill me." He muttered at the empty room and passed out.

A door creaked open and candle light cast its soft glow into the room. Footfalls grew closer.

"Zero?" Someone muttered.

Zero opened his eyes to slits; after days in darkness the light hurt his eyes. "Yuuki?" he murmured hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, you are too much of a danger to allow her to see you at the moment."

Zero opened his eyes properly and glared up at the man he utterly despised. Kuran Kaname stood over him, pure human perfection. Skin unblemished, large brown eyes, high cheek bones and a chiselled body, Kaname could not be faulted. Of course Kaname was not human, but a Pureblood Vampire, or a King of the Blood Sucking Bastards if you asked Zero's opinion. Although it was not Kaname who caused his family's death, Zero still held him partially responsible, as he did with every vampire but the fact that Kaname was an obnoxious aloof fucker just stoked his hatred fire.

"What do you want?" Zero spat.

Kaname sighed, "Always this rudeness? You easily forget who your superiors are, don't you Zero? After all you are one of our kind, pathetic as you are, so you need to respect your elders." He reached forward and grasped Zero's chin, a smirk on his face, "Considering you're chained up, you're at a rather large disadvantage if I decide to punish you for rudeness. Not that I couldn't kick your ass in a fair fight." He let go of Zero's chin and Zero looked away in disgust. Kaname folded his arms and continued to smirk at him. "As it happens, as much as I would like to beat the shit out of you, I'm here on behalf of Yuuki. Despite my opinion that you are a worthless piece of shit that should be executed like the rest of the worthless Level Ds, Yuuki is unfortunately fond of you. So if you suddenly became headless," he grinned maliciously, "it would make her very unhappy, which would make me unhappy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So instead I have come here to help you. " Zero opened his mouth to counter this but Kaname cut through, "Ah, ah! I knew you wouldn't want my help but this makes Yuuki happy and that's all I care about. Believe me, if it were up to me, you be nothing but a pile of ashes right now." his eyes flashed as if this idea filled him with glee. Zero's rage increased to a hot white flame.

"Does it look like I want your fucking help?" he yelled, "Yuuki would be better off if I was dead, then I wouldn't cause her any more pain." Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that just what I said you idiotic moron? I would happily drive a knife through your worthless heart without hesitating, but that is not what Yuuki wants. I will not go against her will.

"I'm going to purge you of some of your suffering and you will take this help willingly or unwillingly. This is not for your sake but for Yuuki's." He drew out a dagger. Zero shook his head angrily.

"I won't drink your disgusting blood. Leave me to starve, I refuse to be a savage monster." Kaname chuckled and placed the dagger across his palm.

"I wouldn't say that my blood is disgusting in front of the other vampires, you would cause quite an outrage. As for resisting you won't be able to." He grinned, exposing his fangs and swiftly ran the dagger over his palm, slicing it open. Blood streamed out of the wound and dripped down his arm. Zero looked at the blood in horror, realising what Kaname was about to do. Then the scent hit him like a baseball bat. It clouded all of his senses, and he was falling, overcome by the surging hunger, the need to feed. His body strained for it's life source, instinct taking over mind. Ignoring the pain in his wrists he pushed forward towards Kaname's bloody hand, desperate to sate the aching.

Kaname held his arm out his arm over Zero's face and allowed the blood to fall onto his face. Some landed on Zero's lips and dripped into his mouth. Zero lost control. His fangs extended, his tattoo and eyes glowed red and he slowly licked the blood off his lips. He looked up at Kaname, utterly despising him for revelling in his weakness.

"I knew it, you level D's can't control your hunger. Pathetic." Kaname sniggered, swiftly licking his hand, sealing his wound. Then he knelt down before Zero, tilting his head to one side, exposing his neck. "Take what you need."

Zero tried to resist, but the slow thump of Kaname's heart was too much. He focused only on the pulse upon Kaname's neck. Unable to hold back, he leant forward and sank his teeth into Kaname's cold flesh.

As soon as the blood hit Zero's tongue, everything changed. Zero had had only human blood before but this vampire blood was completely different. This was like the nectar of the Gods. Immortality danced across his taste buds making him feel dizzy with power. It was his antidote to the poison of his curse. He drank deeper. As he swallowed it was almost like it was caressing him, soothing his anguish and pain. It made him feel happier and lighter than he'd been in a long time. The ache still burned within him, but fainter so that he could push it to the back of his mind as an afterthought.

But atop his fuzzy cloud nine raced another force which wrapped around him, making him feel hot and heightening his senses. It stirred his feelings, ones which he had thought he had buried deep inside him. It was wrong but it felt so right and it made him want to...

Zero broke away feeling disgusted. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted hard, his heart pounding in his ears.. He refused to look at Kaname face on, but out of the corner of his eye he could see that Kaname was frowning. Did he know? Had he felt it too? Zero began to panic, but then Kaname spoke,

"Zero, how do you ever think you will get over your blood lust if you do not drink what you need? I can tell when you are sated through the bond of a victim and drinker, and you are not." He stood, fastening the top button of his shirt. "It is a great offence to me that you did not take more. My blood is royal and rare. Many vampires would give their lives just for a drop, and yet I give you mine willingly. No matter, if you will not take it, I will not force you, but as you have not fed until you are full your blood lust will creep back quicker and will be harder to control. But I will not have you waste my time." He walked towards the door, opening it, but turned back to look at Zero, "I'll leave you a week, then we will see how hungry you are. Maybe next time you will be a good little boy and take what you need." He laughed cruelly, slamming the door shut, leaving Zero in the darkness with his thoughts. _Surely not... Surely during feeding, what he'd felt, surely it hadn't been lust_...


	2. Chapter 2

In Chains

Kaname sat alone in the library, a large stack of ancient books piled high in front of him. The sun was beginning to rise, casting it's soft warm light into the room through the lofty windows. Kaname looked up and sighed. He bent his head and blew out the remnants of his candle. His eyes itched with tiredness and although he could stand the sun, it weakened him. He stifled a yawn and stretched, his back making a large cracking sound at it was released from it's stiffened position. It was time for bed. After all his late night in the library had been a waste of time. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Even the old dusty books of pureblood lines and families had let him down. Nobody else had seemed to be effected in this way before. Or if they had, they had been too ashamed to write it down in a book for anyone to find.

Kaname sighed again and pushed the hair out of his eyes. There was no point trying to decipher the tension he'd felt in the basement at the moment, he was simply too tired. Plus his mind was filled with mix of jumbled up misty images and shameful emotions. Even if he only focused on one image he felt frustrated never mind all the rest of them that were buzzing around in his brain. Maybe he'd think about it tomorrow. Or never. The basement, it had just been an off day. These stupid emotions were just made up.

_UGH!_

Refusing to think about it for any longer he stood up, lifting his pile of books and stashing them onto the wrack. He then shuffled off to his dorm room, praying for a day of good sleep without Zero's mournful face flitting in and out of his troubled dreams.

It was nine long days before Kaname returned to the basement. Zero had been going mad with thirst. Never before had he experienced a hunger so intense. It burned through him like hellfire and so, by the fifth day, it painful just for him to move. He feel his body decaying, wasting away like a plant without water. He was dying, and the horrific thing was he could feel it. Desperation had ripped through him and he had turned upon himself, tearing away his shirt sleeve and sinking he fangs deep into the flesh of his arm. He'd drank himself dizzy before fainting quickly, only to awaken with his heart thundering in his ears.

He couldn't sleep, and that's what he wished for most. To escape, even for a couple of minutes, from the torture. He had tried to swallow the blood tablet solution Aidou, Kaname's assisstant, had brought him, only to find that his body would reject it. He would then retch for several minutes until it had left his body completely.

Through the aching he had come up with a plan. On the sixth day he waited until he could smell him coming down the corridor. Aidou came in as usual with his glass of water and the blood tablet. He began speaking to Zero but all Zero could focus on was Aidou's slow heart beat booming through his mind. As Aidou set the tray down, Zero lunged at him with legs, wrapping them around Aidou's and tried to get the night student to fall towards him. Unfortunately Zero hadn't calculated how much stronger Aidou would be. Even so, it took the vampire several minutes to manoeuvre out of the embrace, and not before breaking both of Zero's legs. After that Aidou had not returned leaving Zero sat in the dark filled with agony. The vampire healing process took longer in his weakened state so he had felt it as every shard of his bone moved back through his flesh as his legs repaired themselves. Zero had screamed until his voice had given out, and then he wept silently until he had finally passed out from utter exhaustion.

When Kaname finally came through the door on the ninth day, Zero had all but deteriorated. His skin clung to his bones and his eyes were sunk deep into his skull. He could have been dead but for the feeble rise and fall of his chest.

Kaname came closer hesitantly, his brow furrowed. Then his face cleared and he glared at Zero, his eyes filled with rage.

"Aidou told me you attacked him."

He stared straight into Zero's eyes. Zero responded with a vacant look. At the back of his tired mind he wondered if Kaname expected him to care about his rage. But he did not. He didn't care for anything apart from that scent filling lungs. His fangs extended. There would never be a need greater than this. Zero threw away his pride, stared straight back into Kaname's eyes and muttered with all his strength,

"Please?"

Kaname stared at him, his eyes widened in shock. The he threw back his head and laughed and laughed. Zero Just sat there and took it, not wincing once. He waited and Kaname stopped. He raised his eyebrows.

"Not rising to defend yourself Zero? How unlike you. This blood starvation has really calmed you down, I quite like this new you." his eyes flashed. Zero's head slumped onto his chest.

"Hrmm but I do enjoy my arguments with you, you really know how to push my buttons. Plus it's so much more fun knowing that you're in here suffering while I have Yuuki all to myself." he came and knelt in front of Zero, his head cocked. "Be gentle now though," he said quickly as Zero's eyes grew wild and red, "Or it will be longer before I feed you again."

It was a struggle but the pure fear of starvation drove Zero to control himself and not rip out Kaname's throat. He pierced his teeth into Kaname's neck and felt a tsunami of emotions wash over him. He felt like a man who had been struggling through the desert for days only to come across a lake filled with fresh water. The relief was overwhelming. Nothing could be compared to that quenched feeling after days of aching torture. Zero felt himself weep with joy. Whoever had given him this amazing gift of life, he would surrender himself to them. He would please them in everyway, worship them, hug them, kiss them...

Zero was violently wrenched backwards.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?!" Kaname spat.

Zero was snapped back into reality. Kaname had seized him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. He had a look of blinding rage upon his face, but he couldn't hide the confusion in his eyes. Zero stared at that face, sensing something was wrong. There was blood on Kaname's lips. That didn't make sense. Why would there be... Oh god no! Zero licked his own lips to taste the sweet tang of blood still present there. He looked at Kaname in horror.

"Kaname, I - "

_BAM! _

Pain ripped into the side of Zero's face.

"Don't you dare pretend you haven't a clue what you just did you disgusting bastard!" Kaname fumed, "If you ever fucking touch me again, I swear I will rip your fucking head off."

_BAM!_

Zero spat his own blood as Kaname hit him again. Kaname let go of him and he crashed to the floor, the cuffs ripping new wounds into his skin.

"You have no respect for your royalty! NONE! You will stave for this, I swear." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard part of the ceiling crumbled to ground, covering Zero in dust. Zero stared after him shock and horror rushing through his pounding heart. Had he truly kissed Kaname?

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for being patient, I've been rather busy! Thanks for the reviews and following my story, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the next segment of the story. :)

In Chains

Kaname slid down the door of the basement that only seconds ago he had slammed behind him. As he reached the floor he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head in his crossed arms. What the hell was going on? Why on earth had Zero done that? He'd gone and ruined everything and Kaname simply had no idea what to do about it. Sure it must feel good for Zero to drink his blood, it _was_ the blood of royals and it was suppose to taste exquisite, but he had never known someone to react in that way. Or feel the way he did when Zero drained him. As much as Kaname hated to admit it, it felt amazing to be the victim. Because Zero enjoyed feeding so much his pleasure radiated into Kaname, sending tingles down his spine and making him feel hot in places it shouldn't. When Zero had kissed Kaname, he had responded in his own dreamlike state of lust. It was only because he had come round first that he was able to blame Zero completely.

He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation and sighed. He needed to think of a plan. He could tell the other vampires and seek their advice. But then he imagined their horrified faces and judgemental eyes. Even in Aido. He could trust Aido with almost anything but he feared Aido would see him in a different light it he confessed to him. What if Aido lost all respect for him? What if the lesser vampires refused to accept him as their king?! These thoughts made Kaname feel dizzy. No, no, he couldn't ask the other vampires for advice. He needed to think of a better idea.

His mind filled with various ideas but must were rejected as they either upset his reputation or damaged his pride too much to risk. Besides concentrating on coming up with a plan had become increasingly harder as he was being swamped with the feeling of guilt. He had been rather cruel to Zero. Telling him that he was going to make him starve after he'd left him so long before was like kicking Zero when he was already down. If Yuuki had known what he'd said... God he shouldn't think about Yuuki right now, he didn't need more stress. Maybe he should just apologise, afterall it he was the one at fault not Zero. But no, that would just put a massive dent in his pride.

Kaname ended up spending over half an hour arguing with himself until he came to a decision. He wasn't happy with it but he didn't know what else to do. He stood, brushing the dirt off his trousers. He frantically combed his fingers through his tussled hair, trying to return to his normal flawless look. He still needed to look like his respectable pure blood self; he didn't want Zero to guess that he had been stressing outside his cell for just under an hour.

Zero did not look up as Kaname re-entered the room. He was preoccupied with catching up with his much needed sleep. His head was drooped onto his chest and he let out gentle snores ever so often.

Kaname eyed Zero. He already looked so much better. Even his matted hair seemed to have regained some of its former shine. As Kaname's eyes fell from Zero's hair back to his face he sensed a deep ache appear in the pit of his stomach. This ache was what Kaname feared and was the reason why he threw so much hate in Zero's direction. He was utterly horrified by it and didn't understand why it kept appearing. Kaname didn't like things he didn't understand; it made him anxious and short tempered.

He continued gazed at Zero's sleeping face. He had more colour in his cheeks now that he had fed making him look a little less undead. His mouth was set into the tiniest of smiles making him look peaceful, and the lashes of his closed eyes cast light shadows across the tops of his cheeks. Kaname felt a sense of admiration. Although Zero was a brutal fighter for what he believed in when he was awake, he looked so beautiful now. Kaname mentally shook himself. Beautiful? Where had that even come from? Kaname HATED Zero. He was a vicious inconsiderate bastard... but he had lips as soft as fresh rose petals.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration.

What the fuck was going on in his brain?!

Zero stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"What do you want?" he grumbled at Kaname, "I thought you were going to leave me to starve? The least you could do is leave me in peace."

"No I was... I just got curious." Kaname grimaced as the guilty feeling resurfaced.

"About what?" Zero glared up at Kaname.

About what indeed. Kaname didn't know how to answer that so instead evaded the question.

"I need to understand what's going on."

"Nothing is going on, I don't know what you're talking about!" Zero flushed.

"Look, you kissed me, and it was disgusting." Kaname said bluntly, "We both know you wouldn't have done it in your right mind so something else must be in play here. Yes, it does make sense that people would desire me, I mean look at me! But you're so full of hate it would be impossible for you to even remotely feel something like love." Zero winced and Kaname felt a stabbing in his chest area. Why had he just lashed out of him like that? He stared into Zero's lilac eyes and saw nothing but cold rage staring back. Ah, he remembered now. "Anyway, to make sense of this situation I need to feed from you."

Zero bared his fangs, his eyes flashing. "And if I don't let you?"

Kaname pushed his palm hard against Zero's forehead shoving his head up against the wall, exposing his neck.

"I'll take it by force." he said, fixing Zero in his 'I mean business' gaze. He released Zero's head, "I don't want to take it like that, after all I give you my blood willingly enough. Don't you want to find out what this horrendous situation is so we can sort it out?"

But Zero just glared and shook his head.

Kaname sighed deeply. Why must he fight me on everything?

"As you wish." he said through clenched teeth and smacked Zero's head back. Zero cried out but Kaname's fangs were already extended and, not giving chance for Zero to start struggling, he sank them into his creamy white neck.

Then the blood hit his tongue and everything went black.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

In Chains

Chapter 4

_Kaname, Kaname? Wake up sleepy head! Kaname...?_

Kaname's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on his back, staring up into lilac eyes. The face that the eyes belonged to broke out into a smile, shaping the eyes into crescent moons. As Kaname blinked rapidly to remove the last remnants of sleep, the man giggled. The sound hit Kaname like an arrow to the chest. It made his heartache and he knew as long as he got to hear this sound at least one a day he would be happy for the rest of his life.

"Kaname, you were asleep for a long time, I missed you!"

And before Kaname could react the guy bent his head and pushed his lips onto to Kaname's. An eruption of emotion burst through Kaname's chest, making him feel breathless and lightheaded. This kiss felt nothing but right and it sent electric pulses down his spine. Kaname responded enthusiastically his fingers twining into the guy's longish silver hair. The boy reached up and caressed along Kaname's cheek bone and deepening the kiss. As they came up for air, the guy nipped Kaname's lower lip and smiled.

"It seems you missed me too."

Kaname was about to respond with 'yes' when it suddenly struck him that he had no idea who the man was. He seemed incredibly familiar but for the life of him, Kaname couldn't place a name to the beautiful face. He frowned in confusion.

"Is everything okay Kaname? You look awfully troubled." the guy looked worried and reached to stroke the side of Kaname's face with his thumb.

Kaname sat up and looked around. He had been laid under an old twisting weeping willow, its long bent arms swaying in the light wind allowing glints of sunlight through, making the space beneath the willow glitter. The soft grass that he was sat on was covered in a thin layer of blossom which danced and swirled in the breeze. Some of it was caught in the guy's silky silver hair, but it almost looked like it belonged there. A few metres from his feet, Kaname noticed a small stream that bubbled, foaming over small pebbles as it started its long journey towards the sea. Following the streams winding pathway down the hill with his eyes they came to rest upon a field filled with sunflowers. Rows and rows of the golden flowers swayed and bent their heavy heads towards the sun. All was quiet but for the quiet trickling of the stream and the gentle whistling of the wind. The scene was utterly picturesque but Kaname has no idea where he was.

"Zero, where are we?" he asked. _Wait…. Zero? Where had that come from? Who was Zero?_

"Did you bump your head Kaname? We're in our back garden, remember?" the look of worry deepened on his face. Kaname frowned again. _Okay… So the man was called Zero? How had he known that?_ He stared hard at the guy and suddenly recognition clicked into place. _WHAT! This kind, good natured man could not be Zero! It just couldn't be. And what had he said? This was _their _back garden?! They didn't live together! Nor would they. They hated one another. But yet….that kiss…it had felt amazing. But why would Zero ever kiss him?_

"But you hate me." Kaname thought aloud.

"I don't hate you Kaname! Why would you ever think that?" Zero looked hurt. "I thought we'd got past this? I mean I know it was hard for you to accept that I was actually in love with you and it had nothing to do with the imprint but I don't know where these doubts have reappeared from."

Kaname took a sharp intake of breath as that bombshell hit him. _Imprint?! What did that even mean?_ But before he could even begin to mull it over, Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap, cradling Kaname's head in his arms. He stared down into Kaname's eyes and smiled.

"If you don't believe me, I will just have to make you remember." And he bent his head and kissed Kaname passionately. Kaname opened his mouth to receive and deepen the kiss, his tongue running along Zero's lower lip. Zero's fingers weaved into Kaname's hair and gently pulled Kaname's head closer, nipping his lip. Electricity ran down Kaname's spine and he raked his fingers down Zero's back, moaning against his lips. Zero lightened the kiss and then from Kaname's lips he planted soft kisses down to his neck. He felt Zero's fangs extend against his neck and he waited in breathless anticipation. When Zero bit him it felt like he'd been hit by a train of emotion. Down below throbbed and stirred. He moaned loudly and reached for the back Zero's head to pull his face closer to his neck.

"Harder." He gasped.

But when Zero did not respond Kaname opened his eyes to look down at him. Zero was gone. Kaname's eyes widened and stared around. The scene was dripping, literally. Blood had begun running down the bark and branches of the willow tree and the stream was now gushing with the red substance. Faster and faster the blood flowed until suddenly gravity was turned off and Kaname floated up into the air. The blood floated with him, swirling around him like a tornado. He twisted with it, round and round, until it dropped him down, into a small dimly lit room.

Kaname groaned and shook his head. That hadn't been fun. He looked around and to his horror saw Zero sprawled on the dirty floor. Blood dripped from a deep gash on his face and he seemed to be passed out.

"Zero!" Kaname tried to reach for him but he found himself chained to the wall. He struggled against the chuffs, ignoring the searing pain as they cut into his flesh.

"AHHH!" he yelled in frustration. "Zero? Can you hear me?"

"Ah ha ha ha." A deep chuckle came from the corner of the room, in the depths of the shadows. "I'm sorry but he's out cold."

"Show yourself coward!" Kaname snarled.

"Ahh so feisty as always Kaname." the voice said, "But even I never thought you'd sink to this level."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname said through gritted teeth.

"Why, your imprint of course." The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness. He was tall, taller than Kaname, dressed in a lengthy high collared coat, his long dark hair, twisted and wind swept, rested upon his shoulders. Although his whole presence radiated power, Kaname's eyes where drawn to vampires mismatched ones, one the colour of ice, the other of fire.

"Rido Kuran." Kaname gasped. "You're behind this?"

"But of course." Rido grinned, flashing Kaname his fangs. "I can't have a pure blood dirtying our name, wasting his life on such filth." He kicked Zero in the ribs. Zero spluttered, wincing.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Kaname screamed, his eyes widening in fear. He pulled harder against his chains.

"Oh I wouldn't bother, you're not going to get out of those. They're strengthened with vervain to stop purebloods from breaking free." Rido stretched, his back cracking. "As you've made this stupid choice, I have to fix it. Can you imagine if others found out about this? The Kuran's would be a laughing stock and I will not have that. It's time to erase this mistake."

"Wait!"

"What Kaname?"

"How…how did this 'imprint' occur? I don't understand what it is."

"Seriously. Wow you got into this without even understanding what you were doing. You're more stupid than I thought."

"Stop mocking me and just fucking tell me already."

"As you wish, Kaname. Basically, if a pureblood allows the lesser vampires of our kind, the 'bitten ones', to feed from us…which is disgusting by the way…a bond is formed through blood. This means that a 'bitten one' can only feed from that pureblood and humans. If he were to drink from another vampire he'd die. An imprint is formed when the pureblood feeds from the lesser vampire after the 'bitten one' has fed first. The blood becomes linked and then the bitten one can only feed from that pureblood, they can not even drink human blood, or they become an uncontrollable level E or die. Often because the lesser vampire relies so much on the pureblood feelings get involved and they convince the pureblood that they are in love with the bitten one. This is FAKE! You are not in love with this pathetic animal."

Kaname stared at Rido in shock. All this stuff in his head, about caring for Zero, about him loving him, was it not real? Because it felt real and that's all Kaname could believe in.

"Well how can I break this imprint, so I can see sense?" Kaname said carefully.

"We kill the lesser vampire." Rido smiled evilly and drew out Zero's gun, Bloody Rose. He placed his toe on Zero's face and moved it, shaking Zero's head. Zero's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, you're awake. I wanted you to see the sweet irony of your death." He waved the gun in front of Zero's face. "I can't wait to see the light fade from your eyes, and the pure blood line restored, free of dirt like you."

"No, Rido! I'll do anything, please, don't hurt him." Kaname pleaded, straining harder, rivers of blood dripping down his arms, "I love him, you'll destroy me."

"No I won't. It's all in your head, you'll understand when he's dead. You'll realise how foolish you've been." Rido said gruffly.

"Kaname, look at me." Zero said weakly, staring up at him from the ground. Kaname stared into Zero's eyes, reminiscing in the small happy moments they shared together. "Stay with me, don't look at him, look at me, I love you Kaname and even death can't rip that from us." Zero made a small weak smile. Tears streamed down Kaname's but he nodded and kept his gaze with Zero's.

"Fuck that shit!" roared Rido, "Prepare to die animal."

BANG!

…to be continued.

AN: Once again I'd like thank everyone for following this story and all the positive reviews I've been getting, they are very muchly appreciated :D Sorry about the wait, let's just say I've been a little bit 'distracted' for the last couple of weeks so hadn't had chance to get round to writing more. I will try to write quicker but exams are around the corner! Thanks again x


End file.
